Existent In Darkness
by youkomazuki
Summary: It all started just by a bucket of water and a accident. Before she knows it, she was sucked into the darkness and became a member of one of the most powerful mafia family. Hibari KyoyaXOC!


_I remember it was in the early spring…_

_The snow had just melted, soaking the land with sakuras blossoming everywhere in Namimori High._

_I was resting on a branch in the sakura tree enjoying the view when I saw him through the window_

_Hibari Kyoya, __leader of the Discipline Committee_

_It wasn't until a few days later that we met in the hall. I was carrying a bucket of water after cleaning the classroom at that time. I had somehow stumble over my feet and tripped over. Coincidently, the water splashed onto Hibari Kyoya who just happens to by walking by. That's when we talked to each other for the first time._

"_Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)! Daijobu desu ka (Are you alright)?!"_

_I gasped as he stares at me as though he didn't even feel the water soaking over his body._

"…_Herbivore, namae wan an desu ka (what's your name)?"_

_He asked as I stare at him nervously. I had known him for having a bad reputation, but this is…_

"_T-Tsukiyomi Sakura desu (It's Tsukiyomi Sakura)._

_His eyes narrow and before I know it, he had a pair of tonfa out with that hideous glare. That instant, I could actually see myself like a mouse trapped in the corner by a cat._

"_Kami korosu (I'll bite you to death)."_

"_Eh!?!?"_

He's the **worst**.

"Hibird?"

The white haired woman calls out softly, walking around the Japanese mansion in searching for the fluffy yellow bird. She wears a snow white kimono that looked as though it comes in pair with her long milky white hair that flows down her back like silk. Though the kimono appears plain, the way it wraps around the woman's curve made it looked as though the kimono is made of the finest silk in the country. Her pale, marble smooth hand slowly reaches up, pulling a strand of her long white hair behind her ear as her golden yellow eyes dart around the hall.

"Hibird?"

Her voice sings out like the melody as she gently slides the shoujis open, peaking in for a moment before moving on to the next. She keeps on this pattern until she came upon this particular room. Carefully sliding the shojis open, she pokes her head in and as she expected, Hibari Kyoya is in the room.

She stares at the tall black haired man sitting against the wall in pure black kimono with purple kimono underneath. His eyes are closed with Hibird nesting on the top of his head. She slips in soundlessly, carefully sliding the door close behind her knowing full well how much of a light sleeper Hibari Kyoya is. When the door closed, she walks casually around the room, leaving silent footstep as her light body sway over the tatami mat like willow in the wind. She pulls out a blanket from the cover before making her way to Hibari and kneels down beside him.

She carefully tries to pull the blanket over him so that he wouldn't catch a cold sleeping on the floor. But that moment, Hibird suddenly jumps onto her shoulder and gives out a chirp in delight at her presence. "H-Hibird!" The woman gasped and before she knows it, she finds herself slammed down and pinned onto the tatami.

"Kyoya, it's me."

She said, finding herself suddenly staring at a pair of dark, emotionless eyes. At the sight of her and the sound of her voice, Hibari gently releases his grip on her, allowing her up as Hibird flies down and rest back on Hibari's head. "Gomen ne (I'm sorry) Kyoya. I didn't mean to wake you." She said sincerely as Hibari wraps his arm around her waist. With a tug, he pulls her against him and brushes his lips against hers. "Hmm…K-Kyoya!" The woman gasped, pulling away while blushing in thousand shades of red. However, she was cut short for that Hibari's lips found hers quickly, pulling her into a passionate kiss within his strong grip that's impossible to escape.

"Hm…"

She moans against his mouth when Hibari applies more pressure to deepen the kiss. After minutes, Hibari finally slides his lips away from hers, allowing her to consume the air while his lips trace down her neck.

"I thought I told you not to disturb my sleep.

Hibari said in his deep, crispy voice.

"Kami korosu (I'll bite you to death)."

"Eh-"

The woman was cut off short and bites down her lower lip. She tries to hold back her moan when Hibari bites down her soft spot located on the side of her neck. She clenches onto his kimono, gasping with a mixture of pain and pleasure as she feels his teeth sinking against her skin on the other side of the old teeth mark in the crook of her left side of her neck Hibari made years ago.

When Hibari pulls away, he runs his tongue over her newly created wound, licking her blood away from her snow white skin. After that, he pulls away, gathering the rest of her into his arms.

"_I gave my apology already!"_

_I nearly shouted from the other side of the gym, quickly leaping back as Hibari Kyoya strikes again. With a flip in the air, I land on top of the basketball hoop, balancing on the thin metal with ease as I look down at Hibari._

"_Wait-"_

_Yelping, I quickly flip back as Hibari destroyed the basketball hoop, detaching it from the board and the scream of the torn metal echoes through the gym. The minute my feet come in contact with the floor, I swiftly duck low, dodging another one of Hibari's attack as he smirks._

_"Wow. You're strong."_

_He said, seeming to be happy for some reason. That time, I didn't know him, so I had thought he's insane. But my nightmare just took a much higher level when a baby appears out of nowhere and causes Hibari to stop his assault._

"_Ciao-su Hibari."_

_The akachan (baby) greeted._

"_Yo, akanbou (baby)."_

_Hibari said as I stare in shock, surprise at how the infant is dressed and how fluent the infant is at language. "Akachan (Baby)?" I said, walking over and gently pulling the infant into my arms. "Kawaii (So cute). Akachan (Baby), are you lost?" I asked softly, looking down into the infant's large dark black eyes._

"_It's decided. You'll be in Tsuna's family."_

_He said as I stare down at him in confusion. "Tsuna (Tsuna can means tuna)?" I whispered as an image of a tuna swimming in the sea comes to my mind._

"_Tsuna…as in sakana (fish)? Does akachan (babies) eat those…?"_

"_Mafioso da (It's Mafioso)."_

_The akachan (baby) said, cutting into my thought as I blinked, becoming even more confuse than ever._

"…_Ha?"_

When will this crazy rollercoaster stop?

………………

………………

"Hm…"

Sakura moans out tiredly, her eyes gently flutter open in the darkness. 'What…' She shift slightly in the warmth, blinking a bit as the memory of Hibari biting her flash back in her head. She blushes in deep red before quickly trying to get up. However, she couldn't. She could feel something wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her from leaving.

"Eh?"

Since it was too dark to see and there's what seem like a layer of blanket over her body, she use her hand, gently feeling what's holding her down. Slowly, her hand soon slides across smooth skin with long, slender fingers resting against her stomach. It was then when she hears calm heartbeat beating against her ears, a heartbeat that doesn't belongs to her, nor any other people in this world but _him_.

She looks up slightly and finds herself staring at Hibari's sleeping face. She smiles a soft smile, finding how ironic the cold hearted Hibari could even look so peaceful. Looking around a bit more, she realizes they're still in the room. Hibari had resumed his sleeping pose before she woke him up except this time; she's resting on him with a blanket wrapped around the two. Hibird's no where to be seen, but its good the little bird is not here. After all, Sakura had always been the only one known unable to wake the light sleeper. Especially when she's near him as such, it's almost impossible to wake with any sound unless done by a third party.

Sakura glances back up at Hibari, gently placing her soft hand against the side of his cheek. Unconsciously, Hibari leans towards her gentle touch, his grip tightening over her slightly which made Sakura smiles even more. Ever so slowly she closes her eyes, her head resting back against his muscular chest, joining him into the darkness.

"_Ah!"_

_I gasped in pain, clenching onto my broken arm as I fall onto my bloody knees. I grit my teeth as I shot a dirty glare at the men from the enemy family of the Vongola. "Ah!!" I scream out in pain again, feeling fingers digging into the opening of my wounds as I was forced roughly onto my feet. My head hangs down, my blood coated hair falling over my face._

"_We finally got her!"_

"_Just for a brat, we lost nearly two hundreds men."_

"_How are the other teams? Have them gotten into the Vongola base yet?"_

"_Still no reports from them!"_

_At hearing that, I couldn't help but laughs softly, earning a slap over my cheek, but I feel no pain compare to the pain I'm enduring now._

"_What's so funny?"_

_The man snarled as I lift my head up and shoot him a smile. "If you need two hundred men just against me, it's impossible for you to defeat the Guardians." I stated, earning another slap across my other cheek._

"_B****!!!"_

_Another slap._

_Turning my head back at him, I dig my feet into the dirt before kicking them up, slashing the sand and mud over his eyes._

"_**AAAH!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!"**_

_He cries before the sound of gunshots are heard._

"_AAH!!!!!"_

_I cried out in pain as blood gushes out of the hole in my leg. I collapse down onto the ground, feeling pain everywhere. How many times I was shot? Where else have I been shot beside my leg?_

_I don't know, all I could feel are the never ending pain._

"_AAAH!!!!!!"_

_A foot stomps down against my injured leg, then my broken arm. I could hear a male's voice cursing me as the foot repeatedly stomps over all my injuries, filling my bleeding flesh with dirt that caked his shoe._

"_How's that huh!? Not so tough now are you!?"_

"_Vongola…won't…fall…by the likes…o-of you-"_

_**BAM**_

"_**AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_My hand falls weakly to my side as warm liquid spill out of my palm with a burning hole in the center._

"_Then I'll just end your miserable life right here and now-AAAAH!!!!!!!"_

"_What's wrong-"_

"_**AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_Huh-AAAH!!!!!!!!!"_

"_**GGGAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_Screams are heard everywhere, screams of the enemies. I wanted to see, to see what's going on; my eyes wouldn't open no matter how hard I try. Then something gentle brush across my bare arms and I was lifted into the air, into someone's arms. In my ears, I could hear the calm heartbeat I've head thousand and million of times when sparing with the Cloud Guardian._

"_Hi…bari…?"_

_I heard my weak and faint voice whispers out as the figure starts walking, or running…I don't know. However, I felt strangely comfortable…safe. My consciousness slowly slips away and soon…I was falling into the lone darkness._

"_Kami korosu (I'll bite you to death)."_

_The 20 year old man's voice breaks the silent, pulling me out from the darkness at the sound of his voice. "I told you 5 years ago. I'm the one going to kill you." He said sternly as I feel a smile tugging at the edge of my lips. Being with Kyoya for 5 years had trained me to understand his way of speaking since he's not very literal at times. Knowing how he doesn't want me to die unlike how cold he usually acts makes my stomach flutter in such strange way…and for some reason - even though I'm on the verge of death, I felt…happy._

_"Hai (Yes)…"_

And I was falling into the darkness.

"…Ohayou (Good morning), Kyoya."

Sakura whispered, slowly pulling herself up from the bamboo mat, the warm blanket covering her body as she stares at Hibari who's sitting in the center of the room, writing something over the scroll with a paintbrush and Chinese ink.

"It's noon."

Hibari pointed out without looking at a clock as Sakura turns to the window to see the sun hanging high over the sky. She tries to pull herself up, but all of the sudden; her arms gave out as she collapses down onto the soft tatami mat. Her head spins from inside out and her vision suddenly blurs. Noticing her behavior, Hibari quickly comes over and kneel down next to her. He gently rests his hand against her pale cheek and pulls her face towards him. Understanding the meaning behind his action, Sakura shakes her head slightly with a smile.

"He…ki (I'm…fine)..."

She breathes out, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position as her stomach turns and tosses. "Kyo-san, Sakura-san." A voice from outside calls before the door slides open, revealing Kusakabe who's holding a large yellow folder in his hand. Before he could speak, Sakura feels burning liquid rising up her throat and then…she threw up.

"Sakura-san!"

Kusakabe gasped as Hibari gently holds her while stroking her back carefully. "You have the report?" Hibari questions coldly as Kusakabe quickly remember the folder in his hand. Running over, he quickly pulls out the document from the folder before handing it to Hibari who quickly snatches it out of Kusakabe's hand.

"These are the reports taken from 2 weeks ago, a couple days after Sakura-san first started acting strange, Kyo-san."

Kusakabe said as Sakura coughs, tasting the disgusting burning acid in her mouth. "Sakura-san, I'll take you to the bathroom." Kusakabe said, gently pulling Sakura up as he helps her out of the room. Hibari's eyes never leave his wife until she disappears behind the shojis. Only after that did he turns his eyes back down onto the papers. His eyes scan over each and every word, making sure not to leave anything out.

"Kusakabe…am I ill?"

Sakura asked weakly once getting herself cleans up as she settles down onto her futon in hers and Hibari's room. "You looked nervous when…you gave the report to Kyoya." "W-Well…" Kusakabe said, trailing off as though he's lost in words. "I'm always throwing up and fainting for no reason and strange stuff…is it that bad?" "Iya iya (No, no), it's just…I think you should hear directly from Kyo-san." Kusakabe said and as though on cue, the shojis slide open, revealing Hibari.

"Kyo-san."

Kusakabe said with a bow before quickly exiting the room, leaving the two of you alone.

"Kyoya."

Sakura whispered weakly as Hibari sit down beside her. She glances up at him nervously, then at the reports resting in his hand. "What…does it say…?" She asked, swallowing hard as she waits for the bad news. Hibari remains in silent, holding that calm and expressionless face as he stares at you.

"Kyoya…?"

Then after a while, he breaks the silent.

"You're pregnant."

…………………

…………………

"Eh?"

She gasped, staring at Hibari who smirks faintly at her reaction. "You're pregnant." He repeatedly simply as Sakura's eyes widens by the second. Then he hands the report to Sakura who quickly scans through it.

"A-Akachan (B-Baby)…?"

She whispered in disbelief, nearly fainting on the spot if Hibari didn't quickly catch her into his arms.

'I have…Kyoya's child…'

She whispered softly in her mind as she glances up at Hibari nervously. "W-What…I mean…do you…" She shuttered, tripping over her own tongue as she tries to find the right word. Hibari then smiles faintly before leaning in a brushing his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. At that, relieve overwhelms her as Sakura feels a smile turning up on her lips. Then without thinking, she throws her arms around Hibari's neck tightly in joy. She couldn't help but laughs softly, her voice like melody beside his ears. Hibari holds her back with more force than usual, but still gentle and lovingly.

"Aishiteru (I love you), Kyoya."

The words flow out from between her soft lips which Hibari smiles wider at.

"_Koko wa…doko (Where…am I)…?_

_I whispered softly against the oxygen mask, staring at the darkness lid up only by the moonlight outside the window. I look around, but freezes as I feel stinging pain against my neck. It is tubes. There are tubes stabbed into my neck. I try to move my arm, but they feel heavy with bandages and more things stabbed into my flesh._

'_Byouin (Hospital)…?'_

_I thought to myself, blinking a bit before I caught the silhouette of a person standing beside my bed. When the moon peers over the clouds, I met a pair of midnight black eyes that refuses to hold any emotions._

"_Hibari…"_

_I whispered softly into the oxygen mask, slowly closing my eyes as I breathe out silently. Hibari says nothing but stare down at you. After a moment of silent, my eyes slowly open back and sneak a glance at him._

"_The…Fallcon Family…"_

_I manage to whisper out, my voice muffled by the oxygen mask. Seeing that, Hibari leans in, pulling the oxygen mask from my face as the cool night air hit against me refreshingly._

"_Arigatou (Thank you)."_

_I said breathlessly, inhaling the fresh air as I look back up at him. "Is the Fallcon Family…?" "We won, naturally." The young adult said, showing no happiness whatsoever in winning the battle._

"_The boss and the others…mina wa daijobu…desu ka (is everyone…alright)?"_

"_How would I know?"_

_He said coldly and at that, I smiled. I don't know why, but I did. "I'm so…pathetic. I wish I can be as strong…as you guys." I whispered out in a soft sigh, feeling pathetic that it's almost funny. "You're not weak." Hibari said as you look up at him in surprise, then smiles before turning back to the ceiling._

"_I know what I am…airgatou (thank you), Hibari. It's alright though."_

_I slowly close my eyes, tire for some sleep but my eyes snap back open in shock as I feel something warm against my lips. I gasped, and it was a bad move for that Hibari leans in more, deepening the kiss as his warm, wet tongue lick the roof of my mouth before starting to toy with his new found partner who is numb from shock. I could feel the blood rushing onto my face, turning my pale cheek into deep crimson and ready to be used for a nightlight._

"_H-Hibari…?"_

_I gasped in surprise, my voice coming out like a soft squeak of a mouse than a human's. Hibari shows no change in emotion as he pulls back slightly. "Are you calling me a liar?" He said coldly, his eyes glaring down at me but before I could answer, my head arch back as I feel his teeth sinking into the crook of my neck._

"_Hibari!"_

_I gasped, feeling warm liquid flowing down my skin which was licked away by his warm tongue._

"_W-Wha…"_

_I was stunned, lost in words as I stare at him, who's now sitting at the edge of my bed holding onto my shoulders. And then he was leaning in again. This time, I feel myself drawn towards him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was just moving slowly toward him with newfound strength. Just when our lips almost meet for another kiss, the door opens as the two of us quickly separate. I fell back onto the bed, pain of my wounds suddenly returns as my body grows numb._

'_W-What was I…!?'_

_I gasped in my mind, blushing deeper when I remember what I was doing to Hibari._

"_Sakura!"_

_Came Yamamoto's voice as I turn to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Ipin, Chrome, Reborn, Giannini, Fuuta and Bianchi. Even Kusakada, Haru, Dino and Kyoko are there._

"_Boss…Mina (Everyone)…"_

_I whispered, happy to see everyone there as they walk over to me._

"_Sakura! You're finally awake!"_

_Yamamoto said as I smile at him. "Why are you all here so late…?" I questioned softly, finding it strange to have visitors at this hour. And then again, Hibari's here as well. "Well…Hibari-san wouldn't let us in no matter what so we-EK!!!" Tsuna shouted, quickly moving back as purple flames burst out from Hibari's body. He now has his tonfas out, the tip pointing against the Vongola boss's throat. On top of that, he looks beyond irritated._

"_Kami korosu (I'll bite you to death)."_

"_Hiii! M-Matte (W-Wait), Hibari-san-"_

"_What's your problem!?"_

"Oi (_Hey)!!!"_

"_Kyoya, come on."_

**"ITA (**_**OUCH)!!!!"**_

"_Watch it!!!"_

"_This is the hospital!"_

"_Jyudaime (Tenth)!! Why you!!!"_

"_Hahaha!!! Is this a new game?"_

"_**I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!"**_

_"Hagi!!_ _This person really is dangerous!!!"_

**"**_**AAAH!!!!!!"**_

_I lay there, staring at the boys before breaking into a soft laughter which they can't hear as the nurses and doctors charge in, trying to stop their fight and silence them. I just keep laughing and soon, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Giannini and Reborn join me in laughing as we watch the nurses and doctors trying to kick the boys out of the hospital…but failed miserably._

"_Hahahaha-*Gasp*"_

_I quickly stop myself when I notice the cold glare coming from Hibari's eyes and sweat drops. "C-Chotto matte (W-Wait)…" I started but cut myself off as his tonfa stab into the wall, missing my head by an inch._

"_I-I'm still injured…_

"I don't care. _Kami korosu (I'll bite you to death)."_

Hibari is the worst, for that I am drunk around him

The rollercoaster goes up and down, with never ending good times and bad

Beneath the warmth of the darkness lies my Family

My home in the underworld

And my existent for the sole purpose of Hibari Kyoya


End file.
